Bottles formed of polyethyleneterephthalate (PET) are made in two steps. First a preform is injection molded and then heated and blown into conformity with a mold cavity to form the desired bottle in a blow molding machine. The injection molding of the preforms and the blow molding of the bottles are not necessarily performed at the same location. As a result, the preforms are usually free dropped into a container and then transported to the blow molder site. In some cases, the containers are stored for long periods in warehouses.
The costs of handling and transporting the preforms often create unnecessary expenses. To reduce the impact of these expenses on a preform plant operation, the present invention provides a method whereby the containers for transporting the preforms are completely filled with preforms so that no space inside the container is wasted. The result is a much more efficient handling of the preforms with a consequent lowering of manufacturing costs.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.